Heaven in Space
by Seraphim Doan
Summary: (Ranma 1/2 cross. Black Heaven)
1. Chapter 1 (revised kinda...)

Heaven in Space  
  
By Seraphim Doan  
  
Revision: 1 time  
  
The F word was used once in this story.  
  
Author notes: Yes I learned that when you wear nothing while typing you forget to reread. I revise it during restroom (couldn't afford any magazine) and the dot dot dot cause I dunno it didn't show up in the fanfic. I hurt my leg while fixing this so... I dunno just tell me if there's any more problem and I'll have it check...  
  
Disclaimer: Financial crisis bub. Ain't got no cash but I got arms and legs to pay with. Anyway this is a fanfiction look up the definition with someone else I'm pretty sure it ain't in a dictionary. These characters aren't mine is basically in the fanfiction definition. Plus no money is made.  
  
Chapter 1: "Take me to heaven!"  
  
Life…ain't it grand? We're all animal in the urban. Society or what I like to call it the urban is a huge cage. The only thing that chains us from life is a lil thing call a job. Without job we're not going to survive in the urban. Job is the worst thing that man kind has invented. Sure the system works where we work on back breaking boring the shit out of you labor where your reward is money.  
  
You know what money buy you? That Ford car that claimed to make your life more interesting or those batteries that say it would light up your life or maybe that shoes that claimed to have air so you jump higher. The truth of it all, those are junks. False claim thanks to television, one of the tools the kept us lock in the urban. Ooooh, whoooooa, woooow, everybody got that! I gotta get it. Bah, buncha bullshit. Coco cola got it logo embedded in people's brain now. Just crushes a can of coco cola in a two by two inch cube you'd still recognize it.  
  
That's what money would buy you mostly junk not the things you really need. LIKE MY STUPID FRIEND IN THE COLLEGE DORM. He got a really nice computer and sound system loaded with music and pc games. Turn out that that's all he has. Beside a television and a table he's missing a pillow, a bed, toothpaste, and maybe water and some chairs. No decorations no nothing. Imagine a table, television, and a pc. Those are the urban-city peeps. MOST are brain wash like my friend.  
  
And then there are people...  
  
...certain kind of people...  
  
...peoples like me. I like to call them wanderer. I am one of them where I just roam the earth doing nothing but loving life. Life isn't much unless you make something out of it. I make the most out of it by doing what I love. Plus it kept me on my feet and fed me. God, how it is ironic that long ago I was a poor boy listening to his father didn't know anything until life struck me. It struck me when I found out that I had several fiancées then it struck me when I found the destiny ring.  
  
I've lost the ring now. But it sure helps me a lot when I reincarnated every life and every world. I was reborn many times until I found out that I don't need the ring to find destiny. Because... because I learned that, I make my destiny.  
  
Sheez...yea I sure did when I wander Europe to play my electric guitar in a gig suppose to be rock but turn out to be a sort of rave. Then and there in that rave I found lil baby. The baby was full of blood. Guess it was born and then abandoned. I thought to myself 'What the heck. I'll raise it. Never did raise a kid during all my lives why not this one?'  
  
Boooy was I wrong. Raising a kid is a bitch. My soon beloved life was brutally halt because of this so call bundle of joy. I return to Japan where I stay there... Well that wasn't the worst thing being grounded to an apartment and all. The worst thing in a wanderer life was to get a job that stopped you from doing what you love. Wanderer has three simple rules and that is: To roam the earth to see what life has, never get a job. A job and a career are different. One of them you enjoy doing while the other is back breaking pain, and the last rule is to do what you love.  
  
From the start I knew I was a great father. Heck I was a natural. I knew what the baby like. What she wants and what she need and didn't need.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The father was currently carrying the baby while walking down the park. A woman breast feeding a baby while sitting on the park bench caught his eye.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Oh hi, that's a nice baby you have there." The woman told him.  
  
"Yea, so...That baby like stuff?"  
  
"Of course baby like lot of stuff. Like milk, baby food-"  
  
"So...what kind of food?" The father asks while the woman started to look up contemplating while saying all the foods that her baby loves.  
  
The father started to pull out a notepad out of no where and starting to jot down all the things she said. After getting all the information that he needed the father look at the woman in an awkward silence.  
  
Looking at the woman breast feeding and the happy baby sucking on his mother, the man broke the silence, "That's gotta be some good milk you got there..."  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Well now my baby is now eight year old. I think... Hey! Sure I'm not good at being a father and once I almost forgot that it's her birthday but I didn't!  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Bye Bye lil gurl. Have a nice school day!"  
  
"Papa?" 'Did papa forgot my birth-'  
  
"Look you're going to miss the bus now go."  
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Go."  
  
The little girl when down the stair running toward her bus as the father looks at his child.  
  
"Geez, the girl acted as if I forgotten something..." said the man as he walk pass a calendar but stopped and look toward the date. "Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit."  
  
'I usually give my lil gurl the day off so that she can enjoy her birthday with me! Oh fuck, she's going to grow up all mess up. Just like what this magazine says," currently the man was looking at the magazine. There was a sentence in an article saying 'The most important day of a child life is their birthday. Currently dreams of the man daughter being graduated out of college was shattered and was being replace by her going to an American show call Jerry Springer blaming her dad for ruining her life.  
  
(15 minute later at school)  
  
"Hey! Mister you can't use the school microphone."  
  
"Sorry no times miss," shouted the man as he shoves the woman out of her office and grab the microphone.  
  
"Ahem, I like to dedicate this piece of music for my lil gurl," said the man as he started to play on his guitar.  
  
(Classroom)  
  
"Papa?"  
  
(End of flashback)  
  
Yea, so I almost miss her birthday and accidental kill her pet hamster.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Bye lil gurl! Have fun in school!"  
  
"Bye, remember to find Penny!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
'Sigh... now it's time to clean up the house.'  
  
(15 min later)  
  
"Ahh I finish!" Said the father throwing the sponge that he used to clean the living room with up in the air and then sat down.  
  
"Funny, the couch feels soft and furry?"  
  
(3:30)  
  
(Girl crying...)  
  
"I'm sorry honey."  
  
"What happen?"  
  
"The boogy man got it."  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaa boogy man is real?!"  
  
"No! I mean yes but he's not scary. I kick his ass and he dropped Penny (hamster name) over the balcony and a hawk ate it!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."  
  
(End of flash back)  
  
And promise something that shouldn't have.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Okay since it's your birthday you can have anything you want!"  
  
"I want a tiger."  
  
"Okay honey."  
  
Fifteen minute later.  
  
"Here." The father handed a stuff tiger.  
  
"I don't want a stuff animal. I want a real tiger."  
  
"What?! You're kidding right?"  
  
"But you promise. Waaaaa."  
  
"Okay, okay just don't cry."  
  
(Scene flash by of the father dress up in a black outfit breaking in the zoo stealing a baby tiger)  
  
"H-here," said the father in a worn and scratch black outfit. Blood was in every scratch the outfit had.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Just w-watch it. I'm might be cured of cat but I'm not cured of big cat so um just d-don't surprise me with it or else nekoken."  
  
"Okay."  
  
(End of flash back)  
  
  
  
Yup so life gets interesting alright but I think I gotten the father and daughter thing down. Only if the job was more pleasant with time but no, not really, I got a little raise that's about it. Oh well a Saotome life is rough, weary, and most of all out of the ordinary.  
  
(7:00am)  
  
Just then a small child walks into the room to see Ranma sitting in a couch.  
  
"Ranma?" The child asked as she squint her eye due to the sun peering through the window sheet the child walk up to the person who she believe to be Ranma.  
  
"Yeah little girl?" Ranma replied toward the child with a kind and gentle voice as he got up from his current sitting position and walk up toward his daughter, grabbing her in his arm.  
  
"So are you ready for the day?" Ranma decided to ask. His daughter stomach took this opportunity to make it present known by growling. The little girl blushed in embarrassment. Ranma chuckled and added, "I guess your stomach is ready. Don't worry I've made breakfast and a bento lunch box for you."  
  
"Really?!" The girl chirped in excitement for her father hardly cooks due to his job. Ranma never had the time to cook since he had a promotion and she would have gotten breakfast from school but when Ranma have time and wasn't worn out from work his cooking are great.  
  
Ranma lead his daughter toward the table as they started today breakfast.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Where did you learn how to cook?"  
  
"Huh...err..."  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Hello I am the YMCA instructor for this class. I will start the class by asking each one of you to go up and tell why you're here."  
  
"Hello, my name is Misato Naomi and I love to cook." After saying her problem the woman then sat down.  
  
"Um...Hello my name is Ranma Saotome. I dunno why I am the only guy in the class. I don't wanna be here but I'm here for instructions on taking care of a baby."  
  
"Mister Saotome this is a cooking class."  
  
"What?! I wanted a taking care of a baby class!"  
  
"Well…this class can help you cook a healthy meal for your baby. I'm afraid the other class is full."  
  
"Aww man."  
  
"Relax this class can help to. Beside you don't really want to give your baby just fast food every single day would you?"  
  
"I guess not. Taste nasty after eating it the tenth time straight I guess."  
  
(In a book store)  
  
Ranma is currently reading a "Baby for dummies" book.  
  
(End of flash back)  
  
"Well there you have it."  
  
The girl giggles a bit. "You gave me two answers. I only gave you one question."  
  
"Oh, *chuckles* I guess I did. Oh well it was a freebie then," said Ranma as he grab the finish dishes and put them into the sink. "Now come on we need to go."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*****************  
  
Ranma was currently sleeping on his nice leather chair that he earned during the promotion. Including a room, well not exactly a room the room was made by moving huge light weight wall. It was kind of like a cubical but without the space or room for someone to pop their head over the wall for a peak or conversation.  
  
"Ranma!" A voice shouted as it resonates through out the small room.  
  
"Um what? Where? Who?" Ranma woke up abruptly looking frantically everywhere for the voice. Ranma was quite sure that he had shut the blind and locked the door. If anyone caught him asleep on the job then he would be dead.  
  
"Quit it. It's me! The president of the company who else?"  
  
"Oh. Where are you Nagasaki?" Ranma asked as he looked everywhere for a hidden camera.  
  
"On the speaker."  
  
"OOOOOOh, *feew* lucky."  
  
"What are you being lucky for? Well actually you should, you're getting a secretary."  
  
'This job get a secretary?! Hmm...' Ranma pondered while staring up toward the ceiling like it was oblivion.  
  
"RANMA!"  
  
"What? What?" Ranma shot right up from his sitting place when his name was screamed out.  
  
"Get your ass in my office and meet your assistance!"  
  
"Oh hehehehe sorry forgot about that. I'm coming…Geez what a slave driver," Ranma mumbled the last comment before opening the door that lead out of his office.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
Ranma cringed "Damn."  
  
**************  
  
"Hello Ranma," said Nagasaki as he pointed to a woman beside him, "This is Miss Leyla."  
  
"Hello, I will be your new secretary."  
  
"Uh...hi."  
  
12/13/01 3:05 AM 


	2. PENDING

Wait 3 more week or something. 


End file.
